Despite increasing network communication capabilities, including the ability to transmit large quantities of computer-readable data very quickly, the vast majority of computing devices are still equipped with computer-readable media that can store vast quantities of computer-readable data. For computing devices that share substantial amounts of information over network communications, such as server computing devices, a significant amount of the information utilized by such computing devices may, in fact, be stored on a computer-readable storage medium that is not co-located with, or installed in, that server computing device, but rather is, instead, co-located with another server computing device and is accessed via network communications. Consequently, in many instances, the computer-readable media that are co-located with any given server may be underutilized and have capacity that remains unutilized. The amount of unutilized computer-readable data storage capacity at any one server computing device, however, may not be sufficient, or can simply be too unsafe, to be utilizable for the sort of computer-readable data for which it would be desirable to use such storage.